


my pent up rage

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	my pent up rage

i want to take my slugger steal a car drive to the house and than beat the bitch that hurt my best freind till a pulp where she cant be reconzed and than leave the pulp to die on the side on the rode because she is a disgusting bitch than i would take that pulp and put it in my garbage disposer and lisstin to it chir and mash it up and take the bits and shove them down the spoiled brats mouth till he chokes and apologies and than i will take said spoiled brat to his father and say he is you brat of a son than choke him till he says i am sorry


End file.
